Hot and Dirty
by krissyg927
Summary: This is going to be a series of shorter and separate one shots. Caryl and AU, but maybe some ZA thrown in there. Send me prompts. I hope you enjoy. Mature ratings so don't read it if that isn't what you are in to.
1. Chapter 1 The parking spot

**_I try to constantly challenge myself as a writer and this is the result. School is getting really complicated and my brain is being taken over with all sorts of things that have to be there right now. I also got hurt and am stuck at home for a while. I tend to write longer stories and my challenge to myself is to write a series of shorter self -contained one shots. I hope you will enjoy them and I will update them as often as I can. But they are meant to be different and separate stories._**

 ** _As usual, I talked this over at great length with my bestie Magenta. I really have to say I could not do this without her constant encouragement and prompts. She has given me a few over the last few months that I wrote down and said, ok someday. Someday starts right now. I hope I can keep it simple lol._**

The parking spot

Daryl watched her outside arguing with Axel again and he felt his anger start to rise again for the third time in so many weeks, because of her. She was becoming a huge pain in his ass.

He lived here longer and just because some buttoned up, uppity red head wanted the parking spot _where he had been parking his bike for three fucking years, d_ idn't mean that Axel had to cave. But he was going to, Daryl just knew it.

 _Alex was a weak man for a pretty face. Daryl was not._

It was one space per person, Daryl knew that but his truck was in his space and the apartment had been empty for a long time before she moved in. He got used to using the extra parking spot for his bike and he didn't want to give it up.

There were spots across the parking lot and he didn't see why he had to suffer because she was late to the party here.

It must be a bitch to walk across the parking lot in those high heels she wore every day, but that was a fucking show that even Daryl didn't like to miss. Daryl figured, correctly, that it was those high heels that got her what she wanted all the time, and now those Louboutin's were going to get his parking spot.

Axel was indeed a weak man for her pretty face and Daryl was going to lose this battle, because the building manager was also a perve for high heels. She left for work before Daryl did and most mornings he could count on her sashaying across the parking lot just as he was getting on the bike to go to work himself.

Timing was a beautiful thing.

Axel came and told him fifteen minutes later to please move the Harley so Miss. Carol could park her jeep there. She drove a jeep, and he would bet anyone it never saw any of the back woods trails a vehicle like that was meant for.

She was a lawyer, not some country girl who smoked and went four wheeling. He would lay down money on that.

For two months Daryl complied with Axel's request to park in one of the other spots so she could have the one closest to her door. She carried files in and out of her apartment and Daryl got why she didn't want to hike across the whole parking lot.

But it still annoyed the fuck out of him.

Carol was rarely seen around the complex and it was the dead of summer. There was a pool there and everyone partook except for her. It was because she was a prosecutor and eyeballs deep in a case that would make or break her career.

She had no time that summer to lay around the pool after work or on the weekends.

She saw her neighbors come and go, and she passed a few in the hallway. The dark haired man with the motorcycle, Daryl, in another life would have been just what she was looking for. He was cute and built nice and he always made it a point to open the door for her or smile or wink.

He had kind words for her but she suspected he was seething underneath over the stupid parking spot. Men! She could do without them and ever since Shane moved to Atlanta for his promotion she was avoiding men and dating BOB.

BOB didn't talk back or get pissy with you over a parking spot, BOB just did the job assigned and let you roll over and go to sleep.

She didn't have a spare moment anyway not now. She had forgotten what life was actually like before this case.

Before _The state of Georgia vs Tomas Jenkins_. Tomas Jenkins had allegedly killed his wife of eight years by stabbing her twenty-two times. But he was guilty as charged, Carol knew he was guilty, the defense knew he was guilty, the jurors knew he was guilty.

Everyone did, but he had an alibi and it was a good one, air tight as they say. It was a clusterfuck of epic proportions and it was eating her life that summer.

She spent that early summer searching everywhere for proof he wasn't where he said he was that night. That the person he said he was with was lying. This was her job, and what she had worked for her whole life, but at twenty-nine it was consuming her soul and everything around her.

Mandy Jenkins deserved justice, and somehow Carol intended to get it for her and her little girl who was now orphaned and living hundreds of miles away taken from her friends and school to live with a distant Aunt.

Carol had nearly escaped her abusive marriage and spent her life advocating for women who had no voice for themselves.

So even if she noticed her good looking neighbor who didn't seem to own one shirt with sleeves, she had no time to notice much more than that. Maybe she noticed his shoulders too and his flat stomach, but that was it and it was fleeting. On the fourth of July she did go to the pool, because she just had to get out that day, he was there in board shorts and she noticed.

They even said hello and she could tell he was still pissed about the parking spot. Men were so juvenile sometimes and exasperating, but they were thawing to each other a little bit

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.

It was late August and it looked like Tomas was going to walk, and she drove home defeated, in a rainstorm of epic proportions. The jury was in deliberation for three days so far with endless questions and poor vote tally's.

She had done her best, but it looked like that wasn't enough. There was nothing else to do but wait. Statistically the longer the jury stayed out the less of a chance for conviction. Her heart was heavy that week, heavier than any other time in her life. This case had truly consumed her.

She couldn't wait to get inside her apartment and sink into a hot bathtub where she could cry and drink wine all night.

Carol came around the corner into the parking lot and almost hit his motorcycle _in her spot._

She didn't have the strength to start a fight tonight, but very soon, her Manolo's were going to get ruined in this storm and he was going to pay. They cost five hundred dollars and they were brand new, and she had been right, the puddle in the parking lot took care of them.

 _Fuck this day, fuck this week, fuck this storm and fuck Daryl Dixon for being such a pain in her ass._

As she walked by his bike she flipped it off and then flipped off his window. She didn't feel any better.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thomas was convicted, the jury came back with guilty on all charges and Carol went out with a few colleagues to celebrate this hard fought and won victory. She and the other prosecutors Andrea, Michonne and Tara went out to eat and she got home late on that Friday night. It was raining, just like it had been all week and his bike was in her spot again. The high of victory made her brave and she went up to her own apartment to get her blue suede Manolo's from the day before.

She let it go the other day because it was a bad day, but today was a good day and she wasn't letting it go. Oh hell no.

 _He was buying her a new pair of Manolo's._

She got the shoes and then she marched herself right up to his door and banged with her fist. She could hear him moving around and saying what sounded like 'What the fuck?' And then he threw open the door, cursing under his breath. He was a sight because his hair was wet and he didn't have a shirt on. He had probably just showered, amazingly and she threw the shoes at his feet.

"Thanks for ruining my shoes." She said unpleasantly.

"Nice to see you too Carol." He replied looking down at the blue shoes at his feet.

Her eyes automatically went down to his hips where his jeans hung obscenely low because he didn't have a belt on. She hated to admit it but he was hot and she was a sucker for that part of a man's body. His stomach was flat with just the slightest bit of hair, Andrea called it the happy trail, and Carol didn't disagree. Her eyes followed the hairline down and she was dizzy for a short moment.

"Eyes up here Carol." He said laughing as he bent down to pick up the shoes. His eyes lingered on her other shoes now, the Louboutin's she was wearing. She had a fine pair of legs in addition to the rest of her. He had been getting ready to go out when she so rudely banged on his door.

"Eye's up here Daryl." She said looking down at him and his broad shoulders and he grinned up at her. He had a weakness for high heels, so sue him he thought to himself.

"Nice shoes." He held up the ruined suede ones that were blue with a bow in the back of them, there was no mistaking them and they were indeed ruined. They were one hot pair of shoes, though, scorching hot. "Didn't anyone tell you, don't wear suede in the rain."

 _How about you put these on for me right now?_

"You parked in my spot and I had to walk through a puddle the other day, you know how much they cost?" She said pulling him out of his dirty thoughts about her and her shoes.

Merle was a boob man, but Daryl much preferred legs, in heels, just like the ones she had on, around his waist if possible.

He wasn't a boot licker or anything like that but a woman in heels could make his knees weak.

"No clue babe." He leaned against the door jamb.

"Don't babe me, those are five hundred dollar shoes." She pointed to the shoes he still held in his hand.

His eyes went wide. "Wow." He grinned holding them up higher and she noticed, not for the first time that he had dimples. "I like the bows though."

Even with his shoe fetish, because he was pretty sure he had one, five hundred dollars was startling to say the least.

"Stop parking that bike in my spot." She said putting her hands on her hips.

He held the shoes up to her, still looking at them, they were delicate, pretty and small, just like her. He knew she probably looked slamming in them.

She looked slamming in the shoes she had on now, but they didn't have those little bows in back. That was sexy with a pair of stocking with the line going up the back.

 _Focus Dixon, he scolded himself silently._

"But it was my spot for years before you came along." He said slightly louder than he intended.

She yanked the shoes out of his hand. "You're paying for new ones."

"I am not." He said. "You should have taken them off."

"That parking lot is full of stones."

"Not my problem babe." He said getting ready to slam the door in her face, he held onto the end of the door like he intended to do just that.

She stopped the door with her hand. "Stop calling me babe."

"Stop saying this is my fault." He barked and pointed at her. "You wore those shoes in the rain, not me, that was your decision."

"It wasn't raining in the morning." She said. "You asshole."

"You know, you don't gotta be rude."

"Daryl, my shoes…"

"I don't give a fuck about your shoes, who in their right mind spends five hundred dollars on a pair of shoes?" He said.

"Now who's rude, I didn't drop the F bomb, I just called you an asshole." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And it isn't a lie, you are the biggest asshole I have ever met."

He was not used to a woman getting in his face like this. As an attractive man in a small town he was used to women being a little nicer to him. Actually they were a lot nicer to him and if he went down to the bar right now he could have his pick of one or two for the night. He had been contemplating that very thing before she got there.

Did he want to go out and see who was around, maybe go home with someone? He had thought so but now the idea didn't sound that appealing at all.

 _Suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was stand there and fight with her. What the fuck indeed._

"Oh, come on." He said. "I'm sure I'm not the biggest asshole you ever met."

He leaned against the doorjamb again holding the top of the door. He felt a pulling in his groin and he swiftly ignored it.

"Oh yeah you are." _Except for Ed._

"Are you done Carol?" He asked trying to start a banter with her and stir her up a little.

Her eyes grew wide. He was the most exasperating man she had ever met, he was a tease and he took nothing seriously. He low key flirted with her every time he saw her, which wasn't very often, and parked in her parking spot without any regard or manners.

Also he looked at her like he could see what she was wearing under her clothes, or he wanted to see. She was comforted by the fact that he would totally be speechless if he knew.

 _Carol didn't like losing and she liked getting the last word, in court and outside of court._

"No, I am not done." She said. "You are the rudest, most annoying person I have ever met."

"Goes both ways babe." He said stepping closer than he needed to and crossing his arms. He was looking for trouble and he knew it. He was stepping into dangerous territory with his words and his actions and somehow it was going to explode in his face, he could feel it.

He wanted it to.

It was ten thirty at night, he should just give in and get her out of here so he could go out or stay home whatever he decided, but this nonsense needed to stop.

But he couldn't stop himself from egging her on and trying to get a rise out of her, just to see how far he could push her. To see what would happen. She was a little fireball and he had never seen her like this.

"Come on babe." He started to say and she cut him off.

"Stop calling me babe." She screamed and then with a crack she landed a smack right across his face. It didn't hurt because she wasn't a fighter, obviously. No one who wore shoes like that was a scrapper, not in his experience.

She was shocked by what she had done; he could tell by the way she stood there gasping for breath. She looked at her hand and at his face, and back at her hand but he wasn't paying attention. He was too concerned with hiding the fact that he was getting hard.

 _Fuuuucccckkk_

"I..." She squeaked out, still so shocked that she had lost control like that. She was mortified.

"You hit me." Deflection, he was going with deflection in an effort to get his mind off his twitching, traitorous dick and to keep her from knowing.

"You deserved it." She screwed her chin up and met his eyes. She was going on the offensive and putting on her court face. She was surprised to see how very blue his eyes were, just like hers and he stared right back at her.

"I hate you." He said in a tone that was almost a growl and for some fucked up reason she liked it. His voice was gravely like footsteps across the parking lot. Dark and hot. What was the matter with her?

"I hate you too." She said back coolly, trying to get ahold of herself, her breath was coming out in puffs and she noticed his was too.

They stood there in the door way staring at each other trying to catch their breath and each failing miserably.

"So why do I want to pick you up and carry you to my bed then?" He said before his brain caught up to his mouth. _What the fuck?_

Merle always said a hard dick has no conscience. His dick was more than hard, it was fucking throbbing and doing all the talking for him apparently.

"You do?" She whispered.

He looked down at her lips, they were full and round and he wanted them all over his body.

"Maybe." He said, gulping and as she watched his Adam's apple bob she realized her blood was igniting as if he lit a match to it by just looking at her.

"Then do it." She said and that was all the encouragement he needed. He picked her up over his shoulder and shut the door with his foot.

He carried her in to his apartment and down the hall to his bedroom. She didn't fight him and neither one of them said a word.

He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her immediately, and she could feel the hard planes of his body.

"I'm only asking once and then this is on." He said. "Nod if it's on."

She nodded and he crushed his mouth down onto hers and let his body slide down against her. She let her legs fall apart and she moaned at the feel of him against her. She hadn't been with a man in a long time and she could already feel wetness pooling between her legs.

He was already grinding himself into her and plundering her moth with his tongue, hot and dirty. If he fucked the way he kissed she was in for the ride of her life and she deserved it since he was so fucking annoying.

His lips worked their way down her throat hot and wet, then he bit her collarbone and sucked lightly. Her hips shot up into his and she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him down harder against her.

"God damn, I was going to tell you to hang on but maybe I need to." He said inhaling the scent of her hair.

"You do need to hang on and maybe so do I." She panted into his neck and tried to kick her shoes off.

"Leave em on." He whispered into her ear and his breath was hot against her neck. Everything about this man was scorching hot and as his hand snaked over her breast and found her nipple, she was sure she stood at the gates of heaven.

Then she felt his mouth on her other breast through her blouse and she wanted it off right now. She pulled at her shirt and he helped her pulling it over her head revealing a black lacy bra that made him go cross-eyed.

"This is gonna be so good." He moaned as he buried his face back in her chest. "I'm gonna fuck you so good Carol."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He reached his hand under her skirt expecting pantyhose to yank off of her but he felt her damp underwear instead. He let out a groan when he realized she had on stockings and garters and that she was already wet and halfway ready. He never knew a woman that wore them before.

"Are you for real, Jesus Carol." She pushed every single one of his buttons, every damn dirty fantasy was coming into his mind that he had ever had in his life. She was making them real right now as her hands skimmed down his back and her lips explored his neck looking for the right spot. Everyone had one and he had found hers just moments ago.

She raked her teeth across his neck, just like he had done to her and she swore she saw his eyes roll back into his head. Bingo.

Then she went in for the kill shot and reached down between them and slid her hand along the bulge in his pants and he realized something right away, she wasn't one of those girls who laid there and did nothing.

He had totally misjudged her, there was fire underneath all those layers of stuffy suits. Few people saw this side of her though but she gave people a glimpse of it, by the shoes she wore.

"I want this." She whispered as she moved her hand over him. If she was going to do something as reckless as fuck her neighbor that she really didn't like all that much, then it was going to be worth her while.

Carol was going to throw it all at him, all the biting, all the licking and dirty talk and see what he threw back. Contrary to what people thought, she wasn't a prude even though she dressed like one. That was for work, _this was pleasure and it was a totally different thing._

After her divorce she made it a point to always get what she wanted in bed, after years of being man handled in a bad way with Ed. She took back everything he had tried to rob her of.

Shane used to rock her socks on the regular, but she was pretty sure the man with his hand currently up her skirt could give Shane a run for his money.

"Are you for real?" He said again as his fingers slid under her stocking and detached it from the old fashioned garter belt she wore. "You been hiding this under these suits all this time?"

She grinned in the darkness of his room, with only the moon to light coming from the window, but he could see her eyes bright and merry. She was unzipping his pants now and he was rolling her stockings down and taking off the three inch heels she wore.

"I've been hiding a lot, you'll see." She grinned at him as she put her small hands on his dick again and he thought for sure he was about to lose it. He could usually hold out for a long time, but he had never been so turned on in his life.

He sat up next to her, to get her hands off him or it was going to be over before it started. He looked down at her and she rose up on her elbows to look at him.

"I'm gonna need you to keep this all on next time, but right now it all has to go." He said and lifted her leg to roll the stockings down, he placed a kiss on her inner knee that made her body tremble.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" She looked up at him, trying to keep her composure and not let on he was making her crazy. He looked up at her and he stopped kissing her leg, but kept his cheek against her.

"Oh, there's gonna be a next time." He said. "Everyone comes back for more turns on the Dixon scream machine."

She threw he head back and laughed a musical laugh that told him she wasn't laughing at him at all. She was pleased by his style and by the fact that he could be just they was she wanted him, dirty and funny there really was no better combination.

"Impress me Dixon and I'll let you know if we need to go to Six Flags instead." She said laughing still, at his reference to the old ride there, The Great American Scream Machine.

They had each other's clothes off in seconds and he kissed her again and his hands were all over her as if he had done this with her hundreds of times. He slid his palm over her breast and she arched her back off the bed, then other his hand was on her stomach just resting there.

Slowly he inched his fingers lower and lower teasing her in the best way possible until she felt his fingers just where she wanted them.

"Fuck, that's good." He said in a hot whisper. "Spread your legs for me."

She complied allowing her knees to fall against the mattress as his fingers circled slowly over her bundle of nerves. He was not an amateur, not by a long shot, he touched her with skill and purpose and like a man that truly loved women and their bodies.

"Oh, God." She said pulling her hand through her hair.

"Daryl's fine sweetheart." He said bringing his mouth down to her nipple.

"Fuck you." She panted out as he used his mouth and fingers on her and she was so close already.

"Getting you off first." He said. "Relax and let me do my thing. You aint gonna need six flags when I'm done with you."

He glided his tongue over her nipple and at the same time circled around with one finger between her legs, so slowly it was almost painful.

"Say you want it." He said.

"I want it." She answered immediately and that pleased him, she wasn't shy in bed and that was a good thing. "Make me come."

He almost came when she said that and she didn't stop, he had to mentally check out to pull himself back from the edge with her, and he had asked for this. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever been with. She would say whatever he wanted and that thought was the most staggering turn on.

"Pleasepleaseplease." She would give him just what he wanted as long as she got what she wanted. Then to her surprise he stopped and was lifting her up by her knees and then his tongue was there his fingers had just been and she was screaming as wave after wave crashed over her.

Carol pulled him down on top of her and pawed at his back and hips like a madwoman. He barely got the condom out of his nightstand and on because she was trying to get to him with such desperation.

"I told you I want it, fuck me. Give it to me." She uttered almost out of breath.

He gasped out loud when he was finally inside her. "God dammit." He stayed still trying to process the feeling that was coming over him. She felt so good.

"Move." She said wrapping her legs around him.

"You move." He rolled over so that she was on top of him and watched as she began her slow torture of him now, moving slowly and deliberately. He brought his hands up to her hips to move her faster.

"Tell me you want it."

"I want it." He answered with his head falling back against the pillow and a look on his face of the sweetest agony he had ever felt.

"I'm gonna give it to you." She moved her hips over his and reached down to kiss him.

He brought his hands to her hair and bucked his hips into her and held her close to keep kissing her. He never wanted to stop kissing her and that thought blew his mind and he came screaming an embarrassing string of profanity as she collapsed on top of him.

After they lay there a few minutes catching their breath and letting the sweat from their bodies drip over them he brought her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Ok, you can have the parking spot." He said and she laughed placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Then what are we going to fight over?" She asked smiling.

"I have no doubt we'll find something." He said and he pulled her back down on top of him.

The End

 _ **A/N: Well as you can see this wasn't short, but I hope you will let me know what you think and pass some prompts my way for this series, thank you as always for reading. I love you allxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

**_A/N: This was my challenge to see if I could do a one shot in under 1000 words, failed. But I will keep trying. I hope you enjoy it though. Remember these are all separate stories starring our favorite couple. Thank you for reading :)_**

 ** _The Bet._**

Friday nights at Dale's pub was always a scary mixture of regulars and some out of towners when it was hunting season. But on this particular night in June there weren't many out of towners around, but still it was always an adventure.

Carol Chambers and Maggie Greene thought they were used to it, but every week it was a surprise all over again, as if the week before didn't happen. As if they didn't live in east jabib Georgia where a Friday night brought out all of the colorful people in the area.

There were a lot of colorful people that lived right in their town too.

Carol was Dale's niece and he had raised her alone after both of her parents died when she was ten and came to live with him from Atlanta. She had grown up around this bar, eating dinner and doing homework in the back room while her uncle worked to keep the place a float. As she got older he started teaching her how to make drinks and the rest was history.

She grew up knowing all the customers by first name and went to school with most of their kids. This was small town America at its best, complete with a drive in movie and a soda shop.

She didn't mind it and she wasn't planning to go very far away when school was done.

Carol and Dale were each other's only family and they grew very close over the years. She would never leave while he was still alive and he wasn't going anywhere.

They lived above the bar in two separate apartments now. When Carol turned eighteen and the latest tenant moved out, Dale allowed her to move in to her own place. He was still right across the hall if she needed him and Shane the bouncer was on duty most nights until three am.

Shane rented the smaller apartment on the ground floor behind the bar and kept an eye on things too, almost too well.

There were a few regulars who looked out for her and Maggie too if any of the out of towners got grabby. Most of the guys around were ones that they grew up with and they could all be counted on both for defense and to do what they always did.

They were predictable as the sun rising and setting every day.

Glenn Rhee would come in and sit at the end of the bar to wait for Maggie to finish working because they were dating, he would arrive at seven and drink two beers then switch to water until last call. Rick Grimes would play pool in the back with the Dixon brothers, Axel Dillon and Oscar Mathews and they would bet for rounds of drinks.

One of them would ease off on the booze around nine and be designated driver for them if they all decided to get trashed.

They would all watch the bar from the sidelines and tip Shane off if there was trouble. It happened from time to time and each one of the regular guys there got into it with an out of towner over Maggie and Carol once or twice. A black eye was a small price to pay when you were defending a lady, and all of them we good men.

They were friends since grammar school and did not allow the girls to be treated like poorly by anyone.

Rick and Axel drank imported beer, Oscar drank rum and coke and the Dixon's drank Jameson. Merle drank it straight up and Daryl mixed it with coke. Predictable and like clockwork, as they drank Rick would start hugging everyone, Merle would kick everyone's ass at pool and Daryl would start hitting on Carol.

Tyreese Foley and Bob Stokey would play darts all night long and drink whatever was light on tap. Carol knew them all, what they drank and all their quirks and tics. She and Maggie had been bartending for ten years and slowly getting through college. There was no rush and they had good lives.

On Friday nights Rick always waited for Lori Watson to come in after her shift at the diner and then he would drive her home. Merle chased every new woman in a skirt and constantly tried to get his brother laid. Specifically, with Carol, but not exclusively and so far it was Merle's pipe dream and no one else's.

Merle was an equal opportunity ladies' man, but she and Daryl had known each other since fifth grade. She knew it was all a big joke, and Daryl needed no help getting laid and to her knowledge Merle rarely went home alone either, unless it was his choice.

There was a time in high school when she thought things with Daryl would go beyond flirting and teasing, but it never happened. There was no regret there on either part and they both went on to be with other people, the banter remained though, as always and it had been ten years exactly since graduation.

Many years of teasing and innuendo happened both at school and later in the bar between the two of them. Still, she stood by while he left with other women and he stood by through her on again off again thing with Shane.

The thing was currently off with Shane and would remain so, they were done for good this time. He lived on the bar grounds and they worked together and it was way too much. Shane didn't make waves because that's not what they did here. He didn't need an ass beating from any of the guys.

This was life in a small town, everyone knew each other and everyone knew who was doing what with who.

"Heads up Carol, Merle's coming for their first round." Maggie said to her as she wiped down the bar. "A shot of Jameson, a Heineken, a St. Pauli Girl, one rum and coke, two light beers on tap and a Jameson and coke."

Carol giggled as Merle walked up and Maggie already had started mixing the drinks and getting the beer bottles.

"Evening ladies, how's tricks." He said sitting down on a barstool and sliding a hundred-dollar bill over to Carol. "No change cookie."

"Thanks Merle, you're paying our way through school with all these tips." Maggie said as she placed the drinks on the bar for him.

Both she and Maggie would buy Merle drinks that night if he wanted them.

Maggie and Carol were both photography majors in school, with a minor in journalism. Their goal was to own a newspaper one day.

Merle's tips and all the other tips of the guys that came in helped both of them work towards that goal.

Carol came around to the other side of the bar and grabbed three of the drinks and Merle got the rest. When she wasn't busy she always helped people carry their drinks to the table or wherever they were going.

The place was small enough and the few tables were close enough, there also weren't any waitresses. Tara Chambler would be in soon to bartend too, and they all took turns pseudo waitressing. Dale and his protégée's Andrea and Amy worked in the kitchen making bar pies and burgers. Shane was at the door and that was the entire staff.

Rick and Daryl were chalking their cues, leaning against the pool table when Merle and Carol arrived and sat the drinks down on the raised table that was next to the pool table. Merle always bought her and Maggie a shot too, so he sat down Carol's tequila along with the other drinks he had.

"Lookin good Car." Daryl said from his spot next to Rick, giving her his award winning panty dropping smile. "When you gonna make me a happy man and take me up those stairs." He pointed to the back door of the bar where the stairs to her apartment were and Dale's.

She turned and smiled back at him. "Just so happens, Daryl that I'm done dicking around with you, try not to get too loaded tonight and I'll take you for a spin after last call."

Merle almost broke his neck turning around to see what the fuck hid brother was doing. He knew Daryl had two beers before they even left the house and clearly it turned him into a mouthy bastard.

Daryl grabbed Merle's shot glass and drank it in one shot, slamming the glass on the table. "You aren't serious."

"Hey, that's my drink." Merle said laughing, because this was the best entertainment he had seen in a while.

She grinned. "You won't know if you don't stay sober."

Merle watched them, there was an electric current in the air that sizzled low key when they were acting this way, but it never got like this before.

Cookie had thrown down for real with his brother and Daryl suddenly developed some alcohol courage. Merle could barely believe his eyes and this night was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Cheers Merle." Carol said going for her shot now.

"You make sure you stay sober Carol." Daryl said as she reached for her drink and threw her head back to take the shot. "You know, like when that asshole Eugene comes sniffing around wanting to buy you those martinis you like."

She sat her shot glass down. "They're dirty martinis Daryl, my favorite."

She turned to walk back to the bar but her trapped her against the column in between the two rooms. He had one hand on the column on either side of her shoulders.

"Why don't you let me take care of anything dirty you might be needing tonight." He whispered in her ear and his voice was hot as fire and deep as the ocean. She felt his breath on her neck and goosebumps erupted along her collar bone.

She didn't take her eyes away from his and she wouldn't back down, not this time.

She wasn't letting him have the last word. "Bring it." She purred back at him and brought her lips within inches of his, their eyes locked in in a trance.

"You won't." He said openly staring at her lips now.

"Wont I?" She said not letting her eyes leave his. "I will bet you your Harley, be at my back door after last call and for god's sake don't let my uncle see you."

"And if you back out? What do I get?" He teased, although this was far beyond any flirting they had done before.

She slid out from under his arms just as he was moving closer to kiss her and when she turned she saw Maggie and Tara staring at her with eyes as big as saucers.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Rick turned to Merle and shrugged as if to say 'Did you see what just happened.' Merle nodded and watched as his brother's eyes followed Carol's ass back to the bar. It was ten pm and last call was at 1:45 am, this was going to be a long night.

Glenn came up behind Merle and said. "What was that all about."

"Got me swinging, kid. I thought we were here to play pool."

He sincerely hoped those two would just fuck and get it over with already. This messed up thing they had going on was getting annoying.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Eugene Wallace and his two buddies Abe Ford and Milton Mamet came in around eleven thirty. They were old friends of hers from school too and they came in to play darts with Tyreese and Bob a few nights a week. Ty's girlfriend Karen and his sister Sasha were there by that time too sitting at the bar talking to Maggie.

No one was talking about what almost happened between Carol and Daryl earlier, but it was there in the room, like the proverbial elephant. Eugene waved to Carol as she watched them come in the door Tara shook up a drink next to her and then sat the Martini on the bar in front of Carol.

"That's from Daryl, he said Eugene isn't buying you any dirty Martini's tonight." Tara laughed and made a quirky face. "Whatever that means."

"It means I have a big mouth is what it means." She laughed.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Maggie chimed in from behind them.

"I wanna." Carol replied. She did want to sleep with him, there was something so attractive about him tonight and the fact that for the first time in a long time they were both single.

"Yeah we know." Tara said and even Sasha laughed at that.

"Maybe he was kidding." Carol said but she knew he wasn't kidding, he had bet his motorcycle on it and he had tried to kiss her. He hadn't tried anything like that since they were fifteen and playing spin the bottle.

It was on.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"You're drunk." Carol said to Daryl in the hall way by the stairs that led to her apartment. Everyone had gone for the night, Shane was in his cave downstairs and Dale had gone to bed.

"I'm not I told you I was staying sober tonight." He grinned at her and reached for her in the darkness. He missed and ended up pinning her against the wall. "Oh, this is good." He whispered.

He settled against her and ran his hands up her arms as his lips ghosted along her neck and over to her lips.

They had never kissed before, except that one time and that was over in two seconds. This time wasn't fast at all. He slid one hand up to the back of her head to hold her in place and touched his lips to hers.

Carol had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him, he was gentle but his lips were firm. He also took control of it, sliding his tongue along her lips until she allowed him access. Her heart leapt into her throat as he glided his tongue against hers.

He was a good kisser, not too wet not too sloppy, he was just right.

He sucked on her lower lip and held it between his teeth briefly until she let out a little squeak. Then he smiled at her and put his forehead to hers.

"What? Not like we haven't kissed before." He said.

She laughed. "We were fourteen and you didn't stick your tongue in my mouth."

Daryl grinned. "That's true."

He kissed her again and she let out the little squeak again. He liked the sounds she made that he had never heard before.

Even though they had known each other so long, there were so many things they didn't know about each other yet.

"You want to go upstairs now." He said. "We can do a lot more kissing."

Carol nodded her head slowly trying to figure out why on earth she hadn't called his bluff years ago. But she knew the answer to that. Timing was the reason, she had been with Shane on and off and Daryl had been with whoever he had been with.

Now the timing had been spot on and they both had the balls to put words into action for once.

He kissed up her neck dragging his tongue over her skin that tasted so good. He just knew she would taste sweet and she did. He brought his tongue up to her ear and blew a hot breath into her ear as he whispered hotly. "I'll kiss you anywhere ya want me to."

Her whole body almost burst into flames at his words and she felt along the wall for his hand, once she got his hand she was pulling him up the stairs and into her apartment.

Her apartment was a small studio sized place with everything in one room and a small bathroom at the far back of it. The walls were painted lavender and the bedspread and curtains were also a lighter purple.

There was a lot of purple in her room.

"Guess you like purple." He said as they both kicked off their shoes and he draped his leather jacket over the kitchen chair. He was right back to her as if he couldn't bear to be not touching her now that he was allowed to.

"You know that." She replied and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Was kidding you." He kissed her again, this time pulling her close with his hands on her ass. It was a different kiss than before on the stairs. This one was more demanding and filled with the promise of so much more to come. She could feel him against her abdomen hard as stone.

Carol wanted that and told him so as her hand came down between them and over the bulge in his pants.

She never wanted anyone the way she wanted him right now. She pulled him towards the bed, not caring how eager it made her seem. She held both his hands, so that there was no mistaking her intentions.

"You sure Carol." He asked as she sat down on the bed and pulled him down next to her.

"Are you?" She asked and he kissed her again maneuvering so that they were laying down and he was half on top of her.

He nodded and touched her stomach gently bringing his hands up towards her breast. "Yup. I'm sure are you?"

His fingers slid over the lace of her bra and reached her nipple and she arched her back. "Yes, yes I'm sure." She sucked in a breath and he grinned a wicked grin.

"You like that sweetheart." He crooned into her ear not stopping what he was doing and kissing her sweetly."

"Jesus Daryl." She squirmed around on the bed. "Should we talk about anything."

"Clean." He kissed down her neck. "Get tested every three months. Always use condoms."

Then his lips were down her neck over her other breast and she almost levitated off the bed. She let out a moan from deep in her chest and tried to find the word to talk.

"Me too." She sucked in her breath as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. "Blood tests and condoms. Oh my god…"

She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Then she started unbuttoning her pants and looking down at him.

"Come on, let's go." She reached down to his pants and ran her finger over the bulge there and unbuttoned his pants.

She pulled her jeans off and was just in her underwear, he had seen her in a bathing suit before but this was different. This was so different and all because of a bet.

 _He would have bet her years ago if this had been the outcome_.

"You are overdressed for this party Dixon." She pulled at his shirt up and over his head. "Now strip."

Carol unzipped his pants and pulled them down as he rose up on his elbows watching her. She was amazing and so free with him. There was none of that first time awkwardness between them. He felt nothing but anticipation and longing, and no nervousness at all.

The window was behind her and the moonlight was shining in and making her hair shimmer and he realized he could look at her for the rest of his life.

He already had been looking at her for years. "You're beautiful."

He sat up next to her holding himself up with one hand and looking at her with different eyes now.

"You don't have to say that." She started to shake her head.

He reached over to her and touched her hair, pushing it behind her ear. "Its true, and I'm not just saying that, you do know me right?"

 _She knew him, he was frank and straight to the point, and he never lied, that's how all the Dixon's were and everyone knew that._

He leaned over and kissed her again, slowly getting her laying back down on the bed, so that he was next to her and he ran his hands over her body. She was soft and perfect in his hands.

"You tell me, what feels good. Anything you want and anything you don't want, just tell me." He said to her and she nodded.

"You too." She murmured. "Just tell me what you want."

He brought his hand back through her hair and over her lips, followed by his own lips. To her neck and down always his hand and fingers first, followed but his lips.

"This ok?" He hummed softly against her neck as his hand swept over her breast again.

She nodded and he kept going, paying attention to every sound and sigh she made. He committed every movement she made to memory, watched what made her breath catch in her throat.

"Good?" He asked.

"Yes, so good." She reached her hand down into his hair and wound her fingers through it. She couldn't help pulling it a little and he groaned out loud.

 _He liked having his hair pulled._

"Oh sorry." She said as he continued kissing her breasts and going lower towards her stomach.

"I like it, feels good." He groaned, kissing and licking her stomach. Then he looked up at her. "Can I?"

He brought his fingers down along the apex of her thighs and lower as she nodded. She felt his fingers against her skin and knew he was following that with his lips eventually but _god, this felt so incredible._

Carol felt herself start to tremble at the way he was touching her, he was gentle and slow and she kept her hands in his hair the whole time. He groaned as she ran her fingers around his scalp and massaged his head.

She wanted to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Daryl could not believe how responsive she was to him. Her skin was hot, like she had a fever and she was so wet. He slid his fingers along her folds and one inside of her. Her legs hit the side of the bed as she totally let herself go and he smiled to himself against her thigh.

Then he ran his teeth along her inner thigh and licked where his teeth had just been. She tightened the grip she had on his hair.

"Oh my God, Daryl." She said holding his hair and trying to make him groan the way that he was doing to her.

"Yeah, you should probably hang on." He said and they he set out to attacking her pussy with his lips and tongue.

A woman can tell if their lover was into what they were doing or not. Carol knew men that went down on you so you would return the favor, and men that just didn't like to do it. Most just did it because a woman wanted it, but she was sure he was doing it because _it made him feel good._

She had let go of his hair because her body was rushing towards sweet oblivion and he was still groaning the way he did when she pulled his hair.

He liked doing this to her and between his fingers and his tongue she already felt the fire burning in her stomach. She had never been ready to come so fast before and she felt the rush of endorphins flowing through her body like a tidal wave.

"I need…I need to." She cried moving her head back and forth and grinding herself into his face. This was not how she usually acted, but she was too far gone to think about it now.

"Let it go sweetheart. Come on." He whispered and brought himself up to her face giving her the hottest, obscenest kiss she had ever had while still rubbing his fingers against her until she came screaming his name.

He was sure his dick was going to explode listening to her and tasting her. He was aching from the need he felt for her, it was overwhelming and more powerful than anything he ever felt before.

This wasn't going to be a casual fuck and they both knew that was why it never happened before.

Daryl barely had time to catch his breath from all the thoughts he was having before she was rolling him over on his back and climbing on top of him.

"Ready?" She said.

He nodded. "Ready."

She slid down onto his dick with a thud and a gasp and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him in the best way possible.

"Oh fuck me!" He moaned as he reached for her hips but she grabbed his hands and pulled them over his head. She held his hands down over his head and leaned down to kiss him, teasing him because he couldn't touch her.

"I'm going to." She grinned down at him and moved her hips around in a delicious circle that made his eyes roll back to his head. She was so hot and wet around him and he thought for sure he had died and gone to heaven. "You glad we made that bet Daryl."

He nodded, not really able to speak at the moment. He could barely croak out a breathless 'Yes.'

She still held his hands down which equally frustrated and turned him on and he knew he wasn't going to be able to hang on for long.

"You want your hands back." She said kissing him as he bucked his hips up against her and she met him thrust for thrust.

He shook his head. "No." His voice barely an audible whisper. "I fuckin love it."

She grinned down at him with her hair framing her face and he tried reaching up for a kiss with his head. He still couldn't get enough of kissing her and he knew it would never be enough now. He wanted it so desperately and she was hovering just out of his reach.

"Kiss me… Carol." He pleaded as she leaned down to him and kissed him sweet and soft all the while moving her hips faster and faster until he broke apart under her. "I'm gonna, oh fuck me, fuck me."

She pressed down against him and held his hands and kissed him as everything went white behind his eyes, it the overpowering orgasm of his life.

She let go of his hands and he pulled her down close to him.

"I always wondered what it would be like." He said against her shoulder. "How you would feel."

She sighed softly. "Me too."

"Now we know." He said.

"That it's mind blowing." She whispered softly.

"I'm just going to say this alright?" He rolled her over so that they were facing each other. "We've always been able to say anything to each other, so I'm not holding back now."

She nodded, curious about what was on his mind. You never knew with Daryl; he could be telling her he was going home to forget it happened or he could be telling her he was in love with her.

Either way she wasn't sorry.

"I have been thinking about it." He said. "For a long time you and me, and I want to take you out on a real date."

She smiled. "Ok, but you should know I don't put out on the first date."

He laughed a loud, jovial laugh and she did too and there was no sound in the dark room except for their laughter. There was no light except for the moon coming through the window, they hadn't turned the lights on when they got there before.

"It's a yes, then?" He kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "I always liked you, and I like you even more now. And I like you best naked."

Daryl smiled in the dark, she had always given him a run for his money for as long as he had known her and now he couldn't wait to see what was next for them.

He never was a betting man, and he hoped his Harley would forgive him this once because he had needed this bet. There was no other woman that was worth putting his motorcycle on the line except for her and he had known that all his life.

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading, I love you all. Please let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Declined

_**A/N: 1006 words, this was hard. I am so used to giving a whole lot of back story. Thanks to Magenta's Nightmare for helping me keep it simple lol. Let me know what you think.**_

Carol wasn't the last person in the restaurant, but it was late just the same. She and Maggie had a wonderful dinner and chat but Maggie had to get home. This was the first time Glenn was alone with the baby, so she had just left promising to pick up the tab next time.

Carol glanced over at the waiter who was running her card through the cash register. He was dressed in black, like all the others that worked there, but he stood out. He was blonde with blue eyes and that was just her weakness.

She didn't take her eyes off him as he approached, he was like sex on two legs. Especially dressed all in black, those clothes did not hide his wide shoulders and thin hips. She almost licked her lips.

The waiter was approaching her with a funny look on his face, like he could read her mind.

"Miss." He leaned down to her. "I'm really sorry, but your card got declined. Is there another form of payment you could use?"

"Shit. No." Her car payment must have come out early. "Is there a manager I could talk to?"

"That would be me." He said, with an amused lilt to his voice.

Carol blew a stray hair out of her face and sighed. Then she reached for his belt buckle. She was going to have to blow this guy because she didn't have a dime on her. She could see he was contemplating her offer by the gleam in his eye and then he leaned down close to her ear.

"My office is the door all the way at the end of the hall." He said and then he walked away.

 _Card declined, offer accepted._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Carol opened the door and the room was dark, at first she went into the bathroom because she had misunderstood where his office was. But now she stood in the dark room unsure of what to do.

"You want the light on." His voice startled her and she made a squeak and jumped.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He said. And then he was behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I threw away your check already."

She felt his breath against her neck and then his lips.

"Am I correct that you offered to suck my dick to get out of this bill?" He breathed into her neck.

She nodded her head and a warm feeling spreading through her as she felt his hand on her breast.

"I'm not just a taker, just so you know, even if I'm putting my job on the line. Lock the door." He whispered hotly into her ear.

She complied and when she turned he was sitting in his chair behind the desk and had turned on a little light on.

"I like to watch."

 _That figures._

"Come on over here." He said and she walked over to where he sat. She started to kneel down and he stopped her. "No kiss first?"

She shook her head and kneeled down in front of him.

"Suit yourself….ah."

"Carol." She said as she unbuckled his pants. "My name is Carol."

"I'm Daryl."

"Nice to meet you." She said reaching into his pants and finding him hard already. Her hands took ahold of him and he hissed from the contact.

"They rhyme, Carol and Daryl." He said trying not to lose it already, he wasn't expecting anything like this to happen tonight. Then he felt her tongue on his dick, hot and wet and he just stopped thinking. He threw his head back against the back of the chair and dug his hands into her hair.

"Fuck…" He said as she took him into her mouth further and ran her tongue over him while her hand held him in place. He was throbbing and aching to come and she had just gotten started. This woman is some kind of dynamo he thought to himself.

Daryl looked down at her and watched every movement of her lips and tongue. He knew it wasn't going to take much at all, she was really good at this.

Carol looked up at him because she knew guys digged when you looked up at them with their dick in your mouth. He was forgetting her bill so she wanted to make it worth his while. She was going to give him the full show.

She locked eyes with him as she moved his dick in and out of her mouth and he looked like he was hanging by a thread.

"Jesus." He said moving his hands down to get her to stop. "Wait, not yet."

He pulled her up and leaned her against his desk, his hands reaching under her skirt.

"I gotta fuck you." He breathed into her ear and reached under her dress to pull her underwear down and they were damp. He groaned out loud and met her eyes. She nodded and he slid his finger inside her she gasped out loud when he stopped and he picked her up and sat her on his desk.

Before she knew it he had her legs apart and was pushing his dick against her and she moaned out loud. He was pushing all her buttons and she was on the edge of oblivion too.

"Just do it." She pleaded and then he was inside her.

"Oh fuck me." He said pulling her by the knees closer to him, getting her at an angle that he hoped would get her off. He pulled her against him and ground his hips into her.

"Yes, fuck me." She cried trying not to be too loud.

"Spread your legs pretty for me baby." He slid his fingers down between them until she was gasping for breath and screaming and then he finally let go.

He caught his breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll pay the babysitter." He said into her hair.

"Ok." She reached up and kissed him. "See you at home."


End file.
